character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiering System
'Summary and notes' This page is extremely important. In order to understand many things around here and in order to start making your own profiles and debating, you need to know this system. Notes It should be noted that sometimes having overall destructive capacity is not enough to defeat others that harbor "broken" or "hax" abilities. Identically, two characters in the same tier do not necessarily need to be equivalent in terms of power. The energy difference between them can range from negligible to absolutely titanic, dependable upon the tier. Furthermore, a higher tier character cannot always beat a character with a lower tier, especially if their power levels are close to each other and/or their foe has ridiculous hax. Explanation of System This system is based on the principle that adhering to infinity in projective Geometry, and the concept of a Hausdorff dimension, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is more than a countably infinite number of times greater than the preceding number of any magnitude. Kindly see this page for a more detailed explanation with easier to understand examples. To add upon this, according to Brane Cosmology, a universe consists of a 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions width and height + 1 temporal time dimension) brane in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 (an extremely large number. To grasp how ridiculously gigantic it is, one billion is only 10^9) of them. The M-Theory defines the total and complete sum of an entire multiverse, with all higher dimensions included, as a 10 to 11-dimensional structure. We tail the conventions of a complete and full multiverse being 11-dimensional, unless stated otherwise. 'The Scale' Tier 11: Lower Dimensional '11-C:' Point level 0-dimensional Characters '11-B:' Line level 1-dimensional characters '11-A:' Plane level 2-dimensional characters Tier 10: Homosapien '10-C:' Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans. Small animals. '10-B:' Average Human level Normal human characters. '10-A:' Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. Tier 9: Structural '9-C:' Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. '9-B:' Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. '9-A:' Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Tier 8: Urban '8-C:' Building level This category is separated in the following manner: *8-C: Building level *High 8-C: Large Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. '8-B:' City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. '8-A:' Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear '7-C:' Town level This category is separated in the following manner: *Low 7-C: Small Town level *7-C: Town level *High 7-C: Large Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. '7-B:' City level This category is separated in the following manner: *Low 7-B: Small City level *7-B: City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A:' Mountain level This category is separated in the following manner: *7-A: Large City/Mountain level *High 7-A: Large Mountain/Small Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic '6-C:' Island level This category is separated in the following manner: *6-C: Island level *High 6-C: Large Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. '6-B:' Country level This category is separated in the following manner: *Low 6-B: Small Country level *6-B: Country level *High 6-B: Large Country/Small Continent level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. '6-A:' Continent level This category is separated in the following manner: *6-A: Continent level *High 6-A: Large Continent/Multi-Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent or multiple countries, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Tier 5: Celestial '5-C:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. '5-B:' Planet level This category is separated in the following manner: *Low 5-B: Small Planet level *5-B: Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A:' Large Planet level This category is separated in the following manner: *5-A: Large Planet level *High 5-A: Dwarf Star level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar '4-C:' Star level This category is separated in the following manner: *Low 4-C: Small Star level *4-C: Star level *High 4-C: Large Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. '4-B:' Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic '3-C:' Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A:' Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. *High Universe level: Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power, so characters within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as A.P. Tier 2: Macrocosmic '2-C:' Multi-Universe level/Low Multiverse level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level+: ("Low 2-C") This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. *Multi-Universe level/Low Multiverse level: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. '2-B:' Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '2-A:' Multiverse level+ This category is separated in the following manner: *Multiverse level+: Characters who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. *High Multiverse level+: Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Characters who can destroy and/or create an uncountably infinite numbers of universes may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. Tier 1: Extra Dimensional '1-C:' Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onward. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Complex Multiverse level: 6-dimensional characters. *Complex Multiverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. *High Complex Multiverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. '1-B:' Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe." So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onward. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Hyperverse level: 12-dimensional characters (That vastly exceed multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) *Hyperverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. *High Hyperverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert spatial characters. Take note that even if a character is a more than countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, as long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. '1-A:' Outerverse level Characters that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, in the realm of metaphysics. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space," a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. This category is separated in the following manner: *Outerverse level: Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. There are two options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions; or the superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general) should be clearly explained. *High Outerverse level: Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular 1-A character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a High 1-A rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to Tier 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, characters with serious weaknesses cannot be High 1-A. Tier 0: Boundless '0:' "True Infinity" Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. 'Notes' Note #1: All characters have an infinite number of dimensional aspects, most of which have a magnitude of zero. A character which is classified as n-dimensional has non-zero magnitude in n number of dimensional vectors. Note #2: A query that might arise is the existence of lower-dimensional beings in a higher-dimensional plane, and what it implies. Contrary to how complicated it sounds, the explanation for it is quite simple. As noted previously, every being and object has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, with most of them being zero. For example, a regular bar of soap has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, but the value of all such dimensional vectors, apart from the three basic spatial dimensions (length, width and height), is zero. In other words, every being and object exists in a higher-dimensional space (apart from those High 1-B and above), only with the magnitude of higher dimensional vectors being zero. TL;DR, simply existing in a higher-dimensional space does not classify a character as higher-dimensional in any way whatsoever. Note #3: Another query that might come to mind is the question of how higher-dimensional beings can defeat lower-dimensional ones. After all, higher-dimensional objects cannot directly interact with lower dimensional objects, eg: we cannot physically deform a drawing of a two-dimensional square. The answer to this is simple: while higher-dimensional creatures cannot directly interact with lower dimensional ones, they can, however, interact with the higher-dimensional construct within which the lower dimensional construct lies, eg: we can tear the 3-dimensional paper in which the two-dimensional square exists. Hence, while higher-dimensional characters are not capable of directly attacking a lower dimensional character, they are very much capable of harming them (via an indirect attack on a higher-dimensional plane). Note #4: Logically, a lower-dimensional character should at best have as much ability to affect a higher-dimensional character as a drawing on a paper has to punch you in the face. However, mostly due to lack of story logic, mere 3-dimensional characters sometimes triumph over forces that are degrees of beyond countable infinity above them. It is usually due to Plot-Induced Stupidity. Note #5: As noted earlier, any lower-dimensional abilities and effects should technically be useless against higher-dimensional entities. However, in rare cases, lower-dimensional characters may have abilities (high-level quantum manipulation, reality alteration, etc.) which allow them to influence higher-dimensional structures. Additionally, higher-dimensional characters can have problems affecting lower-dimensional structures, because they are too insignificant from their perspective. Nevertheless, higher-dimensional characters usually have some sort of ability to manipulate reality via higher-dimensional manipulation, or else creating/casting "shadows," "aspects," "dreams," avatars or the manifestative bodies that allow them to interact directly with lower dimensions of reality. There are many different versions of the concept of higher-dimensional entities, each depending on the fictional rules that the author of that particular franchise has laid out. Hence, it is impossible to say that higher-dimensional characters can always beat lower dimensional ones within fiction. This, however, does not invalidate the system itself. It simply means that the author in question does not particularly care about logical coherence, or does not understand the full implications of the terms that he or she is using. 'Other Tiering pages' Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Category:IMPORTANT